Mass Effect Fanon:Deletion policy
The Mass Effect Fanon deletion policy is an official policy on the ''Mass Effect'' Fanon Wiki that dictates guidelines for what articles, images, categories, and other pages will be deleted and under what circumstances, such as immediate deletion or deletion discussions, they will be deleted. Due to the possibility of new deletion issues arising, this policy should always be considered incomplete and not limited to what is covered within it. Deletion “Deletion” on the ''Mass Effect'' Fanon Wiki refers to the removal of articles from the wiki, which may happen for a number of reasons. The article may contain obscene and/or impermissible content, fail standards, or have been voted for deletion by the community for the aforementioned reasons or a variety of other reasons. The two different types of deletion are “speedy deletion,” where an administrator will simply delete the article in question after they come across it or when they find an article marked with , and “deletion discussion,” which means that the community has voted on whether an article should be deleted. Speedy deletion Speedy deletion refers to the process in which an administrator is entitled to delete an article without the need for a lengthy deletion discussion. There are a number of articles subject to speedy deletion. Any and all articles that are crude jokes or include personal attacks, sexual references, and other crass material will be automatically deleted by administrators, as will vandalism pages. Also, administrators are entitled to delete articles that fail the Manual of Style and other wiki-wide standards without needing community consensus. Nevertheless, administrators must still use discretion when deleting articles of this nature, such as the extent of the standard failures. If there are only minor issues, the issues should either be corrected or the article should undergo a deletion discussion. It will be up to the good judgment of the administrator in question to determine whether or not the standard failures warrant a speedy deletion. If a user comes across an article they feel should be deleted, the article should be marked with the template. This template allows for the user to supply a reason for the deletion. For example, if a user feels that an article fails the standards of the Manual of Style, the user should place at the top of the article to indicate the reasoning for the deletion. When a user wishes to have one of their own articles deleted, it is recommended that they place at the top of the article to indicate the reasoning for an administrator. It is important to note that a user should not remove all of the content from an article and replace it with the deletion template. If a user removes so much content from an article, it sets off alarms at Wikia, suggesting that there may be some sort of vandalism taking place on the wiki. It is therefore requested that users place the deletion template at the top of the article rather than replacing all of the content with it. Deletion discussion A deletion discussion is a community consensus, held at the deletion page, as to whether or not an article should be deleted. If a user wishes to propose an article for deletion, or disagrees with the tagging of an article for speedy deletion, should be placed on the top of an article. This will link to a deletion page discussion with the article’s name, such as Mass Effect Fanon:Deletion page/John Shepard. Users may nominate any articles, images, templates, or categories they deem necessary to delete for a deletion discussion, and other users will either support or object to the article’s proposed deletion. Deletion discussion templates may not be removed from the article in question until the discussion is over. Discussions and voting typically last for only one week, unless otherwise noted by a specific policy, although they may close earlier if a consensus is reached quicker than expected. Users are not to violate the terms of the consensus, which would either be the verdict reached through voting or an agreement reached throughout a discussion. Violations of the consensus may lead to an administrator invoking the disruption policy. Mass Effect Wiki articles Because Wikia and most of the wikis owned by it are licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported), directly copying articles from ''Mass Effect'' Wiki and other Wikia wikis is technically allowed. However, the internal policy of Mass Effect Fanon is that direct copies from other wikis, particularly Mass Effect Wiki, are not allowed, even with proper credit. This wiki is based around fan fiction and fanon storylines, so if a user wants to use canon material they are to write their own version of the article as opposed to copying it from another source. Direct copies will be deleted when found. In that regard, like Mass Effect Wiki disallows fanon articles, this wiki disallows completely canon articles. Although articles with canon material are certainly allowed, articles that lack any fanon are not allowed. This is a fanon wiki, not a canon wiki. Fanon is required for an article to remain on the wiki. Completely canon articles will be deleted after being tagged with for one week. See also The following policies also deal with the deletion of certain pages on the wiki and are considered part of the deletion policy: * Blog policy * Clan policy * Content policy * Crossover policy * Image policy * No joke articles policy * Video policy * [[Mass Effect Fanon:What Mass Effect Fanon is not|What Mass Effect Fanon is not]] Category:Policies on Mass Effect Fanon